McBurn
|seiyuu = Junichi Suwabe|voiceactor = Max Mittelman|aliases = * Almighty Conflagration * Blazing Demon|gender = Male|occupation = Enforcer No. I|affilliation = Ouroboros|weapon = Demon sword Angbar |image = McBurn (Sen II).png }}McBurn '(マクバーン), also known as the '''Almighty Conflagration '( ),The Japanese word 劫 is a Buddhist term for an aeon or kalpa (कल्प) in Sanskrit. His alias 劫炎 can, therefore, be alternatively interpreted as the 'eternal blaze' or, as a representative of the current era, the 'first flame'. The significance of his alias is currently unknown. the 'Blazing Demon '( ), and the '''Otherworldly King (異界の王), is associated with Ouroboros as Enforcer No. I. Similar to Rean Schwarzer, who is "mixed" in his chest, McBurn is mixed throughout his entire body. He wields the sword Angbar (アングバール),Though the localisation term differs, Angbar in Japanese is written in the same way as the Flame Dragon of the Five Dragons of Altago in Ys Seven. one of the weapons forged through Divergent Laws and handed to him by Ouroboros' Grandmaster. McBurn is the only known resident of the Outside. His true name is Mea Cu Barud Ruaung (メア＝ク＝バルウド＝ルアウング), which was shortened to "McBurn". Background McBurn first appeared in ''Trails of Cold Steel II ''as an Enforcer of the Phantasmal Blaze Plan. He is amongst the strongest fighters within Ouroboros, with only Arianrhod considered his rival for the undisputed title. He has also indicated that he had a fierce rivalry with fellow Enforcer Loewe before the latter's demise. Since Loewe's death, McBurn has been constantly bored and indifferent with his assignments, only taking part when he believes he may have finally found an interesting fight. After his fight with Victor S. Arseid in the Infernal Castle in S.1204, McBurn has been looking for a new challenge to test his skills. He acknowledges Rean Schwarzer's powers as a potentially interesting rival. In the Tuatha De Danann, McBurn reveals that he actually came from another world 50 years ago through unknown means. Since then he has not had any memories of his past. After returning to his true form and regaining his memories, he decides to take a break from Ouroboros, remarking that he needs to repay Campanella for manipulating him while he was amnesiac. Crafts Gallery McBurn - Bust (Sen II).png|Portrait McBurn - S-Craft (Sen II).png|S-Craft McBurn Demon.PNG|McBurn's "Demon" Form McBurn - Concept Art (Sen II).jpg|Concept art Blazing Demon - Concept Art (Sen II).jpg|Concept art - Blazing Demon Mcburn - Screenshot (Sen III) 02.jpg|Pre-production screenshot Mcburn - Screenshot (Sen III) 03.jpg|Pre-production screenshot Mcburn - Screenshot (Sen III).jpg|Pre-production screenshot McBurn & Infernal Blaze Castle - Visual (Sen III).jpg McBurn - Blazing Demon S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft (Demon form) McBurn - Banquet of Snakes (Sen III).png|In "Banquet of Snakes" Angbar (Sen III).png|Angbar McBurn - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot McBurn - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot McBurn - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot McBurn - Concept Art (Sen IV).png|Concept art of his true form McBurn - Promotional Screenshot 1 (Hajimari).jpg|Promotional Screenshot Trivia * McBurn is the only Enforcer to have two Enforcer titles, using the "Almighty Conflagration" for his normal state, and "Blazing Demon" for his demon state. References Category:Characters Category:Ouroboros Category:Enforcers Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Bosses Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters Category:Hajimari no Kiseki Characters